The Rain
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: A Raura oneshot. Laura just wants it to rain so that it cools down, the drought will be over and most importantly, she can waltz with the love of her life, costar Ross Lynch in the rain. Will it rain? Will there waltz be cut short?


Ross cuddled me close, we swayed in each others arms, staring into the others eyes and dreamily losing ourselves in the romantic pop song blasting from Ross' smart phone. Blinking as little as possible, not a care in the world, except..

" Want to check the weather again? " Ross sighed. I nodded eagerly.

Ross booted up his computer eagerly, clicking on his bookmark for the local weather website. I crossed my fingers, hoping.

It had been over 35 degrees Celsius for ages, no rain at all, the authorities officially declared it a drought.

The only good thing this damned drought has been good for, is that the ice cream parlor has had really good sales! Fruity mint swirl...

Clouds had been forming all day, we were all dreaming of a miracle. Just a few little drops of rain would be good! We weren't at all picky at this point.

Ross and I really wanted to dance in the rain, just holding each other and just being.

The website popped up and to our dismay it was still 0% chance of rain!

I buried my face in Ross' leather jacket, sweat dripping from my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. Yeah, I know it sounds pathetic, but you would feel the same!

We stayed in each others arms for a while, it may have been seconds, minutes, maybe hours! I enjoyed his comfort and he enjoyed mine as we nuzzled into each other. I looked up into his large, dreamy eyes.

" You alright Laura? " Ross asked me, smoothing my hair.

" Yeah, but I just wish it would rain and I mean we start filming tomorrow and I don't want to look like a sweaty oak on camera and I'll ruin everything and my hair will get all frizzy because it'll be so hot and... "

I could finish as he smashed his lips onto mine, after merely a second I kissed back. We moved in sync and soon I was on top of him, hugging his neck and closing my eyes. Nothing could stop us.

"CRACK!"

I jumped out of my skin and looked out the window to see rain pouring from the sky and thunder crashing on the horizon. A smile appeared on my face and we both ran outside happily.

" Oh my gosh it's really raining! "

" I know Laura, can I have this dance? "

" But there isn't any music... "

" Yeah there is, hear the pitter patter of the raindrops and just go with it. "

We waltzed on the wet green gras, taking our shoes off so our feet could be free. Staring into each others eyes and occasionally up to the sky, all was perfect!

123123123123123123123123123123, Twirl, 123123123

My hair was dripping from my back, clothes stuck to me, but I didn't care!

" Liking this, Ally? " Ross joked.

" Yes Austin, " I chuckled.

" Laura! Ross! What do you think your doing? "

We turned around to see Raini looking frightened and slightly irritated. That's when we noticed the small yet terrifying cyclone headed our way.

Austin scooped me up bridal style and made a dash for my parents house, where Calum and Raini were taking shelter.

" You idiots! " Calum laughed, shaking his head at us. We giggled and Ross lightly pecked my cheek playfully.

Calum and I stood by the window in my bedroom, watching and listening to the cyclone going by. It wasn't big enough to cause real damage, but it was big enough to have Ross and Raini hiding under my bed in fear!

After about ten minutes, we cautiously ventured outside to see if anything was wrecked. I clung on to Ross, pretending to be scared so I could get some super hero Ross in play!

The table tennis table was dismantled, but not broken. The garden, looked disheveled to say the least. There was glass from where one of the windows had broken and the sprinkler head was nowhere to be found. The street was flooded and neighbors were outside, taking picture and staring. A glorious double rainbow!

" That rainbow is special, " Ross smiled, " just like you Laura. "

" You're the best Ross, help me clean up? "

" Sure. "

We spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up, laughing and joking around. I, Laura Marano, officially love my boyfriend!

A/N: Ok, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I just had to write this one shot!

Why you ask?

Well, live in the North West in South Africa and we've been having a drought. Not a bad drought, just you know, enough to drive me insane! Any who, so my friend's at swimming training and bbm's me to say she wishes it would rain and I'm like IKR!

So later on I'm studying and I hear this whooshing sound. That's right, hit by a cyclone without warning, not a bad one just it did a bit of damage to the garden and we had to stay inside. Then it stormed for a bit.

Oh, and bad news guys who've read my other stories, it knocked over Kate's grave.

Anyway... R&R!

Go on my profile and read my other stories please, I promise I will update them! I've just been really busy with acting and singing, that I haven't had a chance, sorry. Ek is sooooo jammer! Ek onderstand as jy wil n bikkie kwaad wees julle. Jammer, en baie dankie as jy wil om my ander stories te lees. En, as daar is n ander kind dat woon in Noord Wes of Suid Afrika, PM ek asseblief! Sorry for the Afrikaans, I just had to put in a bit for my Afrikaaners as it's my first language. Google translate it if you want.

See y'all! ( Please tell me if you say that, because nobody's ever actually said that to me before. I think it's only American )

- Bella


End file.
